Every Duck Has His Day
by FanWriterWV
Summary: Bugs has been taken by Wyle E Coyote once again, and this time it's Daffy to the rescue!


_**Every Duck Has His Day**_

"Bugs? Oh, Bugsy pal…" Daffy stood at the edge of Bug's hole. His newspaper and carrot juice were next to the mailbox. Yeah, he was still in there, all right.

"Oh, Bugsy? I have a little surprise for you…" Daffy snickered to himself as he held the smoke grenade behind his back, It was harmless, but the stink would stay with the rabbit for days. Besides, it was rabbit season again.

There was no reply from the hole. "Hmm. That's strange." Partly out of curiosity, and partly out of genuine concern, Daffy climbed down the ladder.

"Well, everything looks normal-for a rabbit, that is," Daffy commented, grimacing at the carrot motif that seemed to be everywhere. "Bugs? Hey, rabbit, where'd ya go? Elmer's going to be looking for us-err, I mean you-ya know."

When there was still no answer, Daffy began to get frustrated. When he went into the kitchen, he found a handwritten note attached to the refrigerator. "Hey, what's this?" He frowned as he read:

"Dear Friend or Occupant: I have finally captured your fine furry friend. If you want to see him alive again, or at least still raw, come to my residence at the cave on the far side of the woods. Your neighbor, Wyle E. Coyote, Super Genius. P.S.: Bring black pepper; I'm fresh out."

"Bugs has been rabbit-napped?" Daffy gulped. "Even I wouldn't do that to him. Well, I would, but just as a gag. But why now? What happened to the road runner Wyle E. was always chasing?"

Meanwhile, in Wyle E.'s cave…

"I hope you don't mind me asking, doc, but isn't this a little extreme, even for you?" Bugs watched with concern as his occasional nemesis silently sliced carrots and potatoes into a bubbling pot-among other things. Bugs sniffed. "Ew, that's nasty," Bugs added as he carefully moved around in his ropes. "Are ya sure you wouldn't just rather order some pizza?"

"There, it's almost ready," the coyote said to himself, as if Bugs wasn't even there. He looked up at the ceiling. "Don't worry, old friend. Thanks to this recipe Hazel the Witch provided me with, we'll be together again…"

"OK, this is getting too weird, even for me," Bugs interrupted. "I noticed you hadn't been around a lot lately, and neither has the road runner. That wouldn't have anything to do with this cockamamie brunch your brewing, would it?"

"I never wanted it to end that way," Wyle E continued. "You were always such a worthy opponent…so fast, so sleek…"

Oh, he's gone off the deep end this time, Bugs thought sadly. Out loud, he said, "Look, Mac, I don't know what you did to the road runner-and maybe I don't want to-but you need help. I know this doc who used to mess around with formulas…"

For the first time, Wyle E looked at Bugs-and his eyes made Bugs shiver. "I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for you," he said, his voice deadly serious. "For years he was my reason for getting up in the morning. Didn't you ever wonder why I always ran after him? It wasn't just because I was hungry. I'm a genius; why would I hunt for food? No, he was something special. Then you came along…"

"Me?" Bugs asked. "What did I have to do with it?"

"A 'toon, as it were, only exists when it's remembered. When I had my little stint with you, he wasn't there for me anymore. Then, one day, I came home-and he was gone, as if he never existed. That was your doing." The coyote grinned. "But now you're going to help me bring him back."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Wyle E and Bugs both looked with surprise at the cave's front entrance. There stood Daffy…dressed in a tightly fitting blue and red outfit. "Beware, evildoers! This is a job for…Super Duck!"

"Oh, no," Bugs and Wyle E both said, but for Wyle E it was the last thing he said before Daffy, to Bugs' amazement, knocked out the coyote with one smooth punch that sent him sailing across the kitchen and into the stove. The stovepipe broke, landing on his head and knocking him out.

With a flourish, Daffy leapt over to Bugs and cut his ropes with laser vision. "Are you okay, pal?"

"Yeah…now." Bugs brushed rope strands from his fur. Then he looked at Daffy. "I gotta admit-I never figured you for the superhero type."

"Well, you were a Super Rabbit once, so I thought it was only natural that I should become Super Duck." Daffy struck what he must have thought was a heroic pose, but it only made Bugs snicker.

"Some things never change," Daffy grumbled.

"Aw, come on, duck-ya know I didn't really mean it." He looked at the still unconscious coyote. "Well, I guess we oughta call the park rangers for this character. Too bad about the roadrunner, though. Boy, talk about your obsessions."

"It can happen to any of us, old chum," Daffy said in an attempt at a deep, superhero voice.

Bugs rolled his eyes. "This is definitely where I came in," he said.

THE END


End file.
